


They Watch Every Move I Make

by ab2fsycho



Series: Get the Chip Off Your Shoulder [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Ending, M/M, all the abuse, come on guys, don't fucking read it, everything abusive, if you couldn't handle the bad fic just don't, to the bad fic, we've done this before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab2fsycho/pseuds/ab2fsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Grunkle Stan hadn't intervened and saved Dipper from Bill.</p><p>Alternate ending to "The Ghost of You it Keeps Me Awake."</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Watch Every Move I Make

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to write this but then some certain authors upset me with their delicious writing and I felt I'd been issued a challenge.
> 
> A lot of people also wanted to see what would have happened if there had been a bad ending.
> 
> I'm sorry Dipper.

Asleep. Awake. The two words didn't seem to have meaning anymore. In fact, they were starting to mold together. They lacked distinction, separation. The two words were almost interchangeable.

Which was exactly how the demon wanted it.

Silence was the best weapon against the young man now. Complete, total, deafening silence. The kind of silence that makes one question their own existence. This silence went hand in hand with the ever present question of whether the young man was asleep or awake. He was asleep more often than he thought, and for good reason.

Bill approached the trembling human quietly, marveling at how the young man had no idea what floated just a few inches from him. He always seemed to be cold now. It could be hotter than hell and he'd still be shivering, curled up like a dog that had been beaten into submission. When Bill reached out to trace his fingertips over the old yet surprisingly raw cuts on the young man's cheek, he grinned at how the human only flinched a little before settling back into his position on the ground. It had taken him a while to learn not to flinch anymore. Then again Bill certainly hadn't made it easy on him.

That reminded him: it was time to remove those bandages from around Pine tree's eyes.

Hands slipped under the human's head and shoulders, a weak whine escaping Pine tree's parted lips as the demon pulled him into an upright position. “Shhh kid,” Bill cooed, gifting the stiffening young man with a few words in the midst of eery silence. Pine tree's body was wracked with shudders, but he didn't fight. He didn't pull away and he didn't argue. He let Bill maneuver him, the demon noticing how light the human had become during his stay here. That just wouldn't do. Bill intended to maintain his favorite possession to the best of his abilities. It was just so hard to accomplish when all said possession wanted to do was run away. Well, Bill had resolved that issue quite effectively. “Let's take a look at what we've got.” He started unraveling the bandages, grinning at how the kid's hands reached out for something to hold and found Bill's chest. Instead of recoiling or even punching as he'd done on his more rebellious days, the young man's hands clung to the demon's clothes. Bill paused in his unwrapping to cup the human's face in his palms, Pine tree leaning some of his weight against Bill. The demon's grin widened even further. This was good. This he could get used to. So long as he was the only tether for the young man, the human would be his forever.

And Bill meant forever.

Pulling the last of the bandages from Pine tree's eyes, the demon wasn't surprised when the teen's eyes squeezed shut and tears spilled from their corners. More whimpers escaped the young man's lips while Bill ordered him to open his eyes so he could see the damage. Pine tree shook his head, the words, “I can't,” falling from his mouth.

“And why not?” Bill asked with a little more force, gaze boring into the quivering teen.

The human's hands tightened on his clothes, the demon's palms holding Pine tree in place and tilting his head up to look at Bill. His eyes remained sealed shut as he whispered, “It hurts.” The plea for mercy was weak and quiet, much like Bill's Pine tree was now.

The remnants of agitation he felt at Pine tree disobeying him faded slightly. “Oh,” he crooned, pulling the teen closer and up onto his lap. Pine tree cringed, his bruises and scratches from previous markings and punishments still present but not nearly as glaring as they had been. Everywhere Bill touched he could feel a small amount of heat radiating from an injury beneath the thinning layers of clothes he allowed Pine tree to continue wearing. Bill cradled him to his chest, quietly shushing the sobs that forced their way out of the young man's throat. “You know I hate hurting you like this, Pine tree.” The teen shook, but didn't respond. There was a time the young man would have had the gall to call him a liar. He was glad that time had passed. “I'd offer to speed along the healing process, but past experience tells me you'd only take advantage.” He had run. Every time Bill had helped him, the human had tried to run from him. It stopped mattering whether they were in the mindscape or not. Of course, he could probably afford to cut Pine tree some slack now. He doubted the human could run after what he'd done. “I'll tell you what,” he breathed against the human's ear, “you open your eyes for me and I'll let you have a few hours of quality rest. Not that you've earned it.” He'd done nothing but struggle since the demon had used up his precious Wendy's life force, leaving her body stranded somewhere in the woods of Gravity Falls. He'd considered bringing it along to where he was hiding the young Pines twin, making him lie beside it and see what his insolence had caused. But what could he say? He wanted the teen's attention on him, and not on some dead redhead who'd caused this debacle in the first place. Pine tree went still in his arms, raising his head slightly and gasping as he struggled to open his eyes through the tears. When he finally succeeded, Bill ran his thumbs over tracks of water and stared at his handiwork. Pine tree's gaze looked about the same, only it wasn't focused and he wasn't staring at any one thing. “Still beautiful, but utterly useless now,” Bill described as fingers sank into Pine tree's hair, holding the teen's head still as he stared into brown, blind eyes. “Much more effective than breaking your legs would have been.” The young man's eyes slid closed again, and Bill allowed him to lean into him. Was pleased with it, actually. It had been a while since he'd been this willing and compliant, this accepting of his place. His place being here, with Bill Cipher and no one else. With a smirk, he couldn't help toying with the kid. “Can I get a thank you for not breaking your legs, Pine tree?”

The human flinched again at Bill's tone, muttering audibly but tiredly against the demon's chest, “Thank you,” before his weakness started to take over and he was leaning completely into Bill. His breathing was labored, and the demon knew the old injuries were giving him a fit. Small cries escaped the teen as Bill scooped him up and held him close, relishing in the way Pine tree's new found blindness had turned him into a clinging mess. Let him try and say he didn't need the demon now. He needed Bill now more than ever. Even when his life had been on the line he hadn't needed the demon this much.

“Shhh, I've got you Pine tree,” he whispered in the sore and broken boy's ear. “I told you I take care of my things.”

The human began uttering incoherently, things like, “It hurts,” and, “Make it stop,” and Bill loved it. He loved every minute of his Pine tree begging him, him, for help. As the world finally revolved around just them.

“You'll get your rest, kid,” Bill reassured. First he had to make sure the kid ate something. That had been one of the first things the human had tried: starving himself to death. He couldn't allow that. He wouldn't.

Pine tree was his and he was going to be his for good.

He entertained the thought of someone trying to take the teen from him again, the very idea making him redder while tightening his grip on the young man. It wasn't until Pine tree cried out quietly from the added pressure to his already pained body that he calmed down and elected to stroke the young man's hair instead. He shushed and cooed, whispering to the human that he'd take care of him and that he belonged to him. Nothing would happen to him and he would be safe as long as he didn't try anything. It wasn't like anyone was going to come for him. Bill was all he had and he'd made sure of it.

The demon had elected to leave Pine tree in the dark over his family's fate. He decided not to tell him that Shooting star had been shipped back to California (possibly institutionalized from trying to convince her parents her brother had been taken by a demon). He decided not to tell him his great uncle was no longer in this world, much like Red. The man had driven himself wild searching for them, but they would never find them. Bill made sure they would never be found.

Bill was the only tether. He was the last thing connecting Dipper Pines to this pitiful existence. The sooner his favorite possession realized that, the better. It seemed like he'd be realizing that sooner than later, too. Bill smiled as he held onto the much slighter, trembling, broken teen who could no longer bring himself to fight back against his savior.

Asleep. Awake. It didn't matter which one. Pine tree belonged to Bill Cipher in every realm of reality now.


End file.
